Обыкновенный киви
| wikispecies = Apteryx australis | commons = Category:Apteryx australis | itis = 174394 | ncbi = 8822 | range map = Apteryx australis Distribution.jpg }} Обыкнове́нный, или ю́жный, ки́ви ( ) — один из видов птиц, относящихся к единственному роду ( ) и семейству ( ) в отряде кивиобразных ( ). Маорийское название южного киви — Tokoeka. Общая характеристика Обыкновенный киви — эндемичный вид птиц, встречается исключительно в Новой Зеландии — на западном побережье Южного острова и на острове Стьюарт. Как и остальные представители отряда, этот вид живёт в густых сырых лесах и ведёт ночной образ жизни. Самки обыкновенного киви при росте до 40 см весит до 2,8 кг. Самцы же заметно мельче, они весят приблизительно 1,5 кг. Оперение сероватое. Занесён в международную Красную Книгу со статусом уязвимый ( ). Размножение Это единственный вид киви, который часто откладывает два, а иногда и три яйца, — всего до шести яиц в год. Яйцо обыкновенного киви самое крупное по сравнению с яйцами других видов киви и весит до 450 г, около 1/4 массы самой птицы. Высиживают яйца как самцы, так и самки. У киви острова Стьюарт, которые живут не парами, а небольшими стабильным группами, насиживанием яйца занимаются не только самец и самка, но и другие птицы из группы. Классификация Ранее различали два подвида — Apteryx australis mantelli на Северном острове и более мелкий Apteryx australis australis на западном побережье Южного острова. По результатам новейших исследований митохондриальной ДНК, экологии, распространения и поведения этого вида киви было выдвинуто предположение, что это не один, а три разных вида. Птицам Северного острова определён статус самостоятельного вида — северный киви (A. mantelli).Sibley, Monroe (1990, 1993); Baker et al. (1995). Небольшая (всего 200—250 птиц) популяция, обитающая в лесу Окарито на Южном острове, в 2003 году была выделена в отдельный вид — рови (A. rowi).Tennyson et al. (2003). По современной классификации, обыкновенный киви подразделяется на два подвида — Apteryx australis lowryi, который населяет остров Стьюарта, и Apteryx australis australis, который водится на западном побережье Южного острова: * — , * — . Генетика Кариотип: 80 хромосом (2''n'') de Boer (1980). Молекулярная генетика * Депонированные нуклеотидные последовательности в базе данных EntrezNucleotide, GenBank, NCBI, США: 80 (по состоянию на 5 февраля 2007). * Депонированные протеиновые последовательности в базе данных EntrezProtein, GenBank, NCBI, США: 58 (по состоянию на 5 февраля 2007). Примечания Литература * Ганзак Я. Иллюстрированная энциклопедия птиц. — Прага: Артия, 1990. * Baker A.J., Daugherty C.H., Colbourne R., McLennan J.L. Flightless Brown Kiwis of New Zealand possess extremely subdivided population structure and cryptic species like small mammals // Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America. — 1995. Vol. 92. — P. 8254—8258. * de Boer L.E.M. Do the chromosomes of the kiwi provide evidence for a monophyletic origin of the ratites? // Nature. — 1980. — Vol. 287. — No. 5777. — P. 84—85. * Sibley C.G., Monroe B.L. Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. — New Haven: Yale University Press, 1990. * Sibley C.G., Monroe B.L. A supplement to 'Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world'. — New Haven: Yale University Press, 1993. * Tennyson A.J.D., Palma R.L., Robertson H.A., Worthy T.H., Gill B.J. A new species of kiwi (Aves, Apterygiformes) from Okarito, New Zealand // Records of the Auckland Museum. — 2003. — Vol. 40. — P. 55—64. (Google's cache.) Ссылки * Факты о киви на сайте Макса Крайнова * Обыкновенный киви в «The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species™» Категория:Кивиобразные